Shanghai Love
by Wind Queen7
Summary: Un inesperado partido amistoso se va a dar entre la selección de China e Inazuma Japan. Todo parece ir bien, hasta que una multitud de chicas persigue a Kazemaru como si fuese lo último que harían en sus vidas, ¿Endou celoso?, ¿Nuevos descubrimientos?, ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer por huir?, "Las chicas de China son extrañas".


_Ah, pues nada más decir que es el primer oneshot que me atrevo a publicar, y es que esta OTP siempre va a ser mi favorita. Además de mi repentino ataque de nostalgia, por ende, sólo conozco la primera t_ _emporada._

 _Por cierto, el título está basado en la canción Shanghai Romance de Orange Caramel, de donde surgió esta descabellada idea._

 _Algunas palabras usadas que puedan aclarar significados.  
_ _*PaiPai: Abanico chino rígido.  
_ _*Hanfu: Vestimenta tradicional china._

 _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, por desgracia, sigue siendo y será de Level5, porquesifueramíohubieraEnKazeportodoslados cofcof._

* * *

–Bien, chicos, hemos llegado a Shanghai. –Se limitó a decir el entrenador de aquel grupo de jóvenes. Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que continuara. –Y nada de alejarse del grupo cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto, ¿Entendido? 

Aquellas palabras habían sorprendido a varios, pues algunos estaban concentrados en jugar con su compañero de asiento, o los que dormían acabaron por despertarse. Todos menos Endou, quien incluso babeaba en el hombro del muchacho de cabellos largos, y a éste no le quedaba de otra más que acomodarse en su propio lugar para garantizarle un mejor descanso. Él más que nadie sabía lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Y en el mismo secreto que ese par guardaba desde hace mucho, aprovechó los momentos en que no les veían para acariciarle una mejilla e incluso besar su frente, ganándose una reacción entre sueños de su querido capitán. 

El avión detuvo su viaje, y tras seguir las indicaciones, comenzaron a bajar en su respectivo orden, pero Kazemaru trataba de despertarle, por mucho que no quisiera, de todos los modos posibles. _Maldición_ _, ¿Por qué tiene el sueño tan pesado?"_ se decía en su mente, ya que cada intento terminaba en fracaso. 

–Endou, vamos, nos quedaremos atrás. –Le murmuraba directamente al oído, no esperaba ser grosero o agresivo, aunque ya no le quedaba de otra. –¡Endou Mamoru, despierta de una vez! –Y acompañado del grito hubo varias sacudidas, llamando la atención de algunos que aún no salían. Logró lo que esperaba, pues el de cabellos castaños se levantó de su asiento con una expresión de susto, aunque sólo se encontró con la imagen del mayor cruzado de brazos mientras le observaba con seriedad. –Kaze-chan, ¿Ya llegamos? 

–¿Tienes que hacer eso siempre?, Y sí, ya estamos en China. –Le aclaró en un tono más calmado, y como lo probable es que fueran los últimos, se apresuró a tomar las maletas de ambos y de paso, llevar de la mano a un muy desorientado y adormitado Endou para alcanzar al grupo. 

Al integrarse nuevamente con los demás y a medida en que realizaban cada paso en el área migración, no evitaban quedar impresionados ante la imagen de la ciudad a través de los ventanales. ¿Realmente jugarían en ese lugar? Camino al hotel y luego de haberse acomodado en parejas por habitación, cierto grupo de amigos decidió dar vueltas por los alrededores, con el permiso del entrenador Kudou, claro. Con Kidou y Hiroto como primeros, les seguían Fudou, Fubuki, Midorikawa, Goeunji y por supuesto, Endou y Kazemaru, tras la insistencia de sus compañeros, " _Una forma de no dejarnos a solas"_ refunfuñaba el de cabellos azules, casi como si sospecharan de ellos y optaran por arruinarles la privacidad cada que podían. 

Por si fuera poco lo que vieron en el aeropuerto, la impresión aumentaba a medida en que se adentraban en el centro de la ciudad. Al ir atrás, Endou llevaba enlazado uno de sus brazos con el de Kazemaru, poniendo sus ojos con tal de encontrar algo interesante que ver - _relacionado_ _con el fútbol, por supuesto.-_ y lo encontró en una tienda deportiva, haciendo detener a todo el grupo sólo para mostrarles un balón que aún no llegaba a Japón. El joven de cabellos azules suspiró, típico del castaño quien le había hecho ver ese balón por internet incontables veces. Quizás aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos, avanzó unos pasos más, después de todo adelantarse un poco no iba a ser que se perdiera, ¿O sí? Pero detuvo sus pasos cuando una niña tiró de su chándal, quien le observaba antes de comenzar a hablar, y al no entender su idioma, fue soltando su agarre poco a poco. 

Por fin suelto, se arrepintió totalmente cuando una turba de muchachas nativas le tenían rodeado, mirándole del mismo modo que la niña de antes. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda"_ repetía mentalmente, no veía a sus amigos por ningún lado, ni siquiera en la tienda en donde les había dejado. Mientras pensaba en como regresar, fue notando que se acercaban más a él, lo que le asustó aún más y optó por huir lo más rápido que su velocidad le permitía hacia cualquier lado, sin voltear a ver hacia atrás, ya escuchaba como corrían tras suyo y algunas, soltando gritos que seguía sin entender. 

Por otro lado, todos se preguntaban adonde estaba el de cabellos largos, yendo a preguntar a locales o personas que veían en la calle, y no creían lo que pasaba: el pobre corriendo a toda velocidad seguido de un grupo exagerado de chicas, al parecer flechadas por él y dispuestas a atraparle a toda costa. 

–Vamos por él. –Decía Endou, con una clara muestra de preocupación y celos ante lo perseguido que era su novio, confundiendo por unos momentos a sus amigos, pues fue el primero en comenzar a correr. No se negaron más y le siguieron, extrañados totalmente por aquella expresión rara proveniente de su capitán. 

No sabía cuanto tiempo había corrido ni donde se detuvo, pero estaba cansado. Al darse cuenta de que estaba apoyado en una pared, fue entrando al lugar con tal de hallar un escondite mientras recuperaba energías. Iba inspeccionando, descubriendo que estaba en un teatro, específicamente en uno de los vestidores. Y ahí se le ocurrió algo impensable para él, pero lo único que podría despistar el paso de las lunáticas. Sin dudarlo, tomó un hanfu de entre las prendas escénicas y cambió su ropa actual por el traje. Cuando acomodaba cada prenda, ya había soltado sus cabellos, ordenado sus cosas en una bolsa, e incluso cargaba una sombrilla de papel y un paipai para cubrirse. Se puso a pensar en la reacción de sus amigos, específicamente las bromas que llegaran por parte de Fudou, o la reacción de su amado portero. Sí, definitivamente debía cambiarse de esa ropa antes de volver. 

Ya cansados, se pararon en una de las esquinas de la avenida principal, no tenían rastros de Kazemaru, ni siquiera de la turba. El castaño de banda naranja apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, y justo cuando volvía a levantar su cabeza, observó entre la multitud que cruzaba la calle a una figura vestida en un traje tradicional negro y azul, que hacía juego con los largos cabellos turquesa y con la sombrilla que le cubría. iba rápido, pero en seguida supo que se trataba del defensa, pues las chicas que le perseguían no le distinguieron y se dispersaron por las demás calles alternas. 

–Eh, saben, chicos, es mejor que nos separemos... ya saben, buscar en varios lados para cubrir más espacio... uh. –El portero se explicaba con torpeza, y nervios, sabía que no querría que le vieran vestido de esa forma. –Yo iré solo, y no se preocupen... no me perderé. –Habló incluso más rápido, y se fue en la dirección que había tomado la figura, dejándoles con la respuesta en la boca. Por supuesto que el estratega y el delantero de fuego se miraron cómplices. 

–Ya escucharon, ustedes pueden volver al hotel, nosotros cuidaremos de Endou ahora. –Explicó el de googles, y con el asentimiento de sus compañeros fueron de vuelta, por lo que ambos persiguieron a su capitán con cuidado de no ser descubiertos. 

_"¿Adónde estarás, Ichirouta?"_ , se decía el de ojos castaños al caminar más tranquilo por el parque en el que le vio entrar. Como si los dioses del fútbol hubieran respondido a sus plegarias, lo encontró a unos pasos delante suyo, por lo que acortó la distancia y posó una de sus manos en su hombro. Kazemaru tuvo un brusco sobresalto, no quería toparse con las chicas de vuelta, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que esa persona era su pareja, abriendo sus ojos lo más que era posible. –E-Endou... –Éste sólo le recorría con la mirada, sin decir nada. –No quería, lo hice porque me perseguían, y fue horrible, Dios... 

–Te ves precioso así, Kazemaru. –Susurró el arquero con una amplia sonrisa, esperaba que lo tomara como un cumplido y olvidara la "pesadilla" que ambos habían pasado ese día. 

–¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? –Parpadeó un par de veces, no pudiendo controlar el ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas. 

–Nunca esperaba verte así, pero me sorprende mucho, y me gusta. –Afirmó aún más el castaño. 

–Calla, sólo... sólo fue para escapar. ¿Q-qué vas a hacer? –Le cuestionó a medida en que se acercaba aún más, pero no le permitió hablar de nuevo ya que comenzó a besarle, con suavidad y dulzura, por su parte, el de cabellos largos analizó la reacción que percibió en él cuando le vio en aquel traje, y no le importó más, pues correspondió aquel beso con la misma efusividad, el castaño le abrazó por la cintura y él, se apoderó de su cuello, después de todo, disimulaban aún más con el vestuario. 

Y ahí estaban Goenji y Kidou, ambos sorprendidos y perplejos ante lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, confirmando lo que habían sospechado por largos meses. –Endou, Kazemaru... No puede ser. –Murmuró el delantero, los mencionados voltearon a verles asustados, sin duda más de algún secreto iba a salir a la luz ese día. 

* * *

__

_Sí, me disculpo por la mala redacción, aún hay óxido en mi mente creativa. Gracias por leer._


End file.
